roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoff
Geoff, labeled The Party Dude, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. He was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Screaming Gophers. Camp Drama In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, he is introduced and proves to be a nice, easy-going guy. Awestruck at Lindsay's arrival, he attempts to introduce himself to her. He also offers to help her jump because she's afraid of going alone, but forgets when it's time for him to go and regrets it on the dive. Geoff was stung by a poisonous jellyfish and was useless for the second part of the challenge, but his team won anyway and he threw a party, a first for his friend Ezekiel. In The Hunter Games, Geoff strengthened his friendship with Ezekiel by warning him about Heather and her deceptiveness. He continued to flirt with Lindsay and was the second out of the challenge. He was excited about the reward when the Screaming Gophers won. During Featherheads, Geoff is seen in the main lodge flirting with Lindsay, stating that she is insanely hot. He later compliments all of his teammates in the confessional. When the challenge begins, Geoff excitedly remarks that he knows how to play football, but then remembers that he is confusing the aforementioned sport with Frisbee. He is later convinced by Heather to vote with her after she offers to exchange his loyalty with the promise that she will convince Lindsay to fall in love with him. At the bonfire ceremony, after his team loses, he is sad to see Ezekiel leave, despite voting for him. At the start of Forest Grumps, Geoff is comforted by DJ after he reveals to be upset over Ezekiel's elimination in the previous episode. He bonds with Lindsay during the challenge and is frightened after speculating that a bear has arrived to the campsite. In Superstale, Geoff was the first to suspect anything about Tyler's crush on Bridgette that would become a major plot point in the next episode. He tries to suggest Heather do something new and exciting for the talent show, but she won't hear it. When Harold does his opera performance, Geoff starts sobbing with the rest of the cast into Lindsay's shoulder. Geoff mentions that he doesn't approve of Heather's actions in the talent show. He tries to save Sadie when she sky-dives into the stage. He is happy to win the challenge. In Fool's Gold, Geoff is the first to ask if Tyler really did have a crush on Bridgette like Heather suspected, and he says he does, so Geoff tells him that he likes Tyler but thinks that's messed up. At the challenge, Geoff tries to save Lindsay when she trips and falls off the cliff, but fails. He tells her she looks perfect anyway, but his threesome doesn't find any gold. Later, he tells Tyler to ignore his feelings for Bridgette and do his best to win the challenge. When they lose, he votes out Tyler for having a relationship on the other team. In Your Goose Is Cooked, he prepares pumpkin pie with Heather and Katie. However, after the kitchen is invaded by bees, Geoff is unable to finish the original dish, and the team ultimately presents Chris with cooked pumpkin as dessert. At the bonfire ceremony, he expresses sadness towards DJ getting sent home. Geoff has little dialogue in Chris-napped. He does not speak until the Screaming Gophers search for Chris in the wrong cave. At the bonfire ceremony, he receives a marshmallow but does not speak, and is indifferent to Katie's elimination. In In Gwen We Trust, Geoff attempts to settle down an argument between Gwen and Heather. He also competes in the toboggan challenge with Justin, winning for his team, as Izzy is disqualified. In Snakes and a Plane, Geoff is revealed to be afraid of sushi, along with Lindsay; therefore, the two campers are forced to eat a three-course meal consisting entirely of sushi. He is disgusted by all the food and is vomited on by Lindsay. Later, both campers are pursued by a bear. He does not have any dialogue for the rest of the episode. During Hot Air Ba-loon, he and Lindsay team up to search for hot air balloon parts. He is eventually caught by Gwen and Leshawna while making out with Lindsay in the boathouse. Later, the two both share a moment outside the cabins, and Lindsay tells a saddened Geoff that she didn't know what she was doing when they were kissing. She rests her hand on his and calls him sweet, before adding that he has really big hands, much to his dismay. For the challenge in Ladybug in the Camp, Geoff receives a koala as his animal companion. While attempting to bond with Lindsay later on, he gets attacked by his animal and presumably kills it, only to soon realize it was just unconscious. He gets along well with Lindsay's chipmunk during the judging and is happy when the Screaming Gophers win invincibility. In Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless, Geoff accidentally almost sabotages the challenge for his team when he mistakenly rips the underwear his team is supposed to model. Come performance time, he ends up redeeming himself by modeling excellently. When the Screaming Gophers win a two-person actor's trailer, Geoff asks if he and Lindsay can share it, but it ultimately goes to Heather and Trent, instead. In Tidal Brave, is awoken by his fellow team mates when their cabin is a drift since the camp has been flooded. Since the contestants are stuck in their cabins, Geoff suggests they have a party. He also tries to encourage Gwen to dance. He is also happy when his team wins the challenge. In Losers Who Lunch, is shocked to hear that the teams has been disolved. Geoff and Trent are forced to share a cabin with Katie, which they are both indifferent to. When Geoff offers Katie the chance to bunk with him, he is disappointed when she says yes as he only offered because he was trying to be polite. Geoff does not seemed worried about the eating contest as he believes he can eat anything. He is able to eat everything that is put infront of him, until the last dish, but he wins the challenge anyway as Duncan refused to eat the dish. Although he does not mind seeing Katie be eliminated, he seemed to had wanted Heather to be voted off. In Brute Camp, Geoff cheers when Lindsay wins her part of the challenge. For Geoff's challenge he must cross a three hundred meter balance beam over a gorge against Gwen and Leshawna. He quickly passes them out and wins the challenge. He is sad to see Duncan go when he is eliminated that night In A Player Paints One Hundred Thousand, Geoff and Trent team up for the art challenge. When Trent asks if Geoff is a good artist, he tells him he is good at making macaroni art and is happy when he and Trent recieve a crate full of macaroni to help them with their art project. Geoff comes with the idea to clue all the pieces of marcaroni together to form a statue and Trent suggests that it should be a statue of Chris. Trent and Geoff begin to talk about his relationship with Lindsay and Geoff decides to go over and talk to Lindsay, but she ignores him. Trent reveals to Geoff that Heather told Lindsay to stay away from Geoff last episode. He asks Trent to ask Heather if she can stop telling Lindsay what to do, but Trent is distacted when Heather kisses him. This makes Geoff mad as he clearly sees Trent is being used by Heather. Chris passes Trent and Geoff's statue, but they end up losing anyway. In Septuple-Edged Sword, Geoff is disappointed he is not paired with Lindsay for the challenge, but does not mind teaming up with Leshawna. While hiding Geoff seems to really miss Lindsay, but Leshawna reassures him that he will get her back. When the bear attacks Geoff he sees he has Lindsay's boot with him, so Geoff thinks Lindsay is dead and lets the bear eliminate him from the challenge. Geoff is relived to see that Lindsay is alive at the end of the challenge and gives her a big hug. He is sad when she is eliminated, but declares his love for her and begins to kiss her before she leaves. Appearances Trivia Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Screaming Gophers